gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero 269
|Synopsis1= The Aspid towing H.I.S.S. #788, with the captured Snake-Eyes II, lands at the Springfield Community Center. Agent 343 tells the security detail of Vipers that Snake-Eyes has been sedated with a tranquilizer, but she doesn't know when it will wear off. Techno-Vipers place him in restraints load him onto a stretcher. Cobra Commander congratulates 343 on a job well done, and offers her a promotion to head of the detail guarding Snake-Eyes, as her quick thinking saved the operation. They head to the sub-basement, where Mindbender shows 343 the Brainwave Scanner. As they approach the vault-like detention facility, Cobra Commander details all the elaborate traps that have been set to deter any attempts at escape or rescue. As Snake-Eyes is placed in his cell, Cobra Commander stresses to 343 the importance of ensuring that nothing happens to their prisoner before he has a chance to placed in the scanner. Mindbender reminds the Commander that they still have to worry about General Colton's orbital satellite laser. Outside the Community Center, Crystal Ball, disguised as a pizza delivery man, hypnotizes a guard into revealing that Snake-Eyes is being held at the sub-basement of the maximum security facility. To maintain his cover, he delivers a pizza to a house that the Oktober Guard is using as a safehouse. Horrorshow answers, but seems a little tipsy. Colonel Brehkov tells Crystal Ball that Horrorshow is having a seizure, and directs Daina and Dragonsky to get some bags of ice from the nearby gas station. Once the two of them are gone, it's revealed that the other Oktober Guard are Revanche androids. They quickly replace Horrorshow's worn out servo-processor before Daina and Dragonsky return. Crystal Ball calls Zartan, revealing where Snake-Eyes is being held, and noting that the Oktober Guard are also in town. Zartan is surprised the Oktober Guard are still alive, as he had read reports of their deaths. Buzzer returns to the hideout, reporting that he did some surveillance on the Revanche base and saw Iron Grenadiers working there. Zartan decides to investigate, directing Crystal Ball to keep a low profile. At Pit III, Steeler and Grand-Slam oversee the arming of the Joes' armored fighting vehicles. Hawk and Duke discuss the consequences of Cobra discovering that the current Snake-Eyes is not the original. Duke tells him that if they move quickly enough, they can extract Sean before Cobra has the chance to interrogate him. Duke calls General Colton in New York and asks for the status of the orbital weapon. Colton reveals they are in the midst of recalibrating. They have pinpointed a location in Springfield where Snake-Eyes is likely to be held. Jane is about to do a thermal imaging when the satellite is destroyed by a Stiletto. As Cobra Commander congratulates the Star Viper on a job well done, Duke has Mainframe contact Fort Wadsworth to let them know they no longer have an eye in the sky, while Hawk orders Psyche-Out brought in to conduct a threat assessment. Inside the Revanche Headquarters, Alpha directs the imprisoned Destro and the Baroness to be taken to the lower levels for reconditioning - they have resisted assimilation for too long. As two Blue Ninjas escort Destro and Baroness to the lower levels, a third arrives to relieve them. The third Blue Ninja dispatches the other two before revealing himself as a disguised Zartan. He instructs Destro and the Baroness to come with him. In the Arashikage dojo, Granny Demon forms a circle with Storm Shadow, Scarlett, Jinx, Helix, Budo, Raymond, Dawn, and Milo. Granny Demon asserts that Sean is one of them, and he needs their help. The Arashikage Clan are going to war. Inside the Fort Wadsworth Motor Pool, Stalker, Clutch, and Rock 'n Roll are preparing their weapon loadouts when they receive a surprise visitor: Wade Collins. He has heard of a mission to rescue his son, and he wants to be a part of it, if Stalker will have him. |Appearing1= Featured Characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment |MemorableQuotes1= "Here is another set of armored blast doors that protect the security elevator. We ride this down to the lowest level, where another set of blast doors opens on an armored corridor. The corridor has strong points every 20 yards, and Claymore mines set on the walls. There are jets for nerve gas, and flame projectors. Two more sets of blast doors, and sections of electrified floor." :--'Cobra Commander' has finally started reading the Evil Overlord List. |Errors1= *Assuming it's not another bearer of the name, Crankcase has apparently come back from the dead. *Colonel Brekhov is supposed to be roughly the same age as Hawk and Wade. Here he doesn't look a day over 30. |ItemsOfNote1= *Crystal Ball hypnotizing the Cobra Trooper is a likely Shout-Out to the famous "mind trick" scene ("These aren't the droids you're looking for") from the first Star Wars . |Footnotes= }}